Through the Mist
by ForeverHerHero
Summary: Rosalie Swan has never found a guy who seems worth her time until Emmett Cullen moves to town. The boy with the liquid gold eyes and an air of mystery catches her eye quick. When tragedy strikes and their world's become one will she be able to handle it? Can they survive when trouble, enemies, love, family hatred, and revenge all come through the mist. T but best for ages 15 and up


A/N: Hey guys! I know I have a problem finishing stories but my life is busy lately. But the good news that has inspired me is that I finally got into the Army, now as I leave for basic training in 3 weeks I am now starting a story to celebrate and I will do my best to have it done before I leave, I may update my others every now again but I promise to try my hardest to get this one done so please enjoy my story Through the Mist.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.

Summary: Rosalie Swan has never found a guy who seems worth her time until Emmett Cullen moves to town. The cute boy with the liquid gold eyes and an air of mystery catches  
her interest at first sight. When tragedy strikes and their world's become one will she be able to handle it?

Rosalie's POV  
"Rose, hurry up!" My little sister Bella pounded on the bathroom door. "It's the first day of school I need to look good!" I opened the door and came face to face with her.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I asked.

"Edward, it's his sophomore year, he's gonna be the starting quarter back for the football team and I need to snag him before one of those slutty girls do." She answered.

"Whatever you say." I smiled and walked downstairs to get myself a bowl of fruit loops. My dad was sitting at the table reading the paper and ready for work.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Not much, I gotta transport an inmate to North Seattle Pen today so I'll probably be home late."

"Well I'm making BLT's and fries for dinner tonight."

"Put mine in the fridge."

"Got it." I nodded as Bella came down the stairs in a pink T-shirt, black jacket, black leggings and brown boots.

"Let's go." She said as soon as her feet stepped off the bottom step. Dad grabbed his keys and we headed out the door.

About ten minutes later we stepped out of the cruiser and walked over to our cousin Alice Brandon who was sitting at a picnic table with her boyfriend Jasper Hale.

"You guys seen Edward?" Bella asked as soon as we got to them.

"He's running a little late; practice yesterday was hell on him now that he's a starter." Jasper said and as if on cue Edward walked up to us I a green t shirt, blue jean and his hair disheveled and looking as though he just got out of bed. All of Bella's attention immediately went to him. And as Jasper and Alice continued to practice on their lovey dovey I naturally let my eyes wander of the sea of faces, some familiar, some new. I stopped as soon as I saw him. He stepped out of a silver jeep in a black muscle shirt, ripped blue jeans and a grey hoody with the sleeves rolled up. His pale arm toned with muscles as if it was carved out of diamond, he had short curly black hair and you could tell that under his clothes he was the definition of ripped. As gorgeous as he was what caught my eye the most was how his face seemed to be stone as if he was trying to give off a sense of danger and it appeared to work seeing as most people averted away from him. He looked my way and I almost passed out, his eyes were vivid gold as if bricks of it had been melted and injected into his eyes. I stared intently at him until I was broken out of my trance.

"Rose the bell rang." Alice said, tugging on my arm. I looked back at the spot he was standing and he had disappeared.

Emmett's POV.  
Another School, another year of lies and deceit. I hated the monotony of doing this over and over again as I had for decades but as Carlisle said "It is the price we pay to blend in." I kept my usual stony look on my face as I walked through the parking lot and like always everybody knew from instinct to stay away from me and veered away as if I were a rabid lion. I only caught one girl staring, a cute blonde who seemed to be the 5th wheel among her circle of happily in love friends given the fact that they were all talking and smiling and her eyes wandered like a puppy looking around for a ball. I took a seat in my homeroom and looked out the window. I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked over at a blonde boy smiling at me.

"You must be new, I'm Mike Newton." He offered me his hand but I just stared at him. He quickly got the hint and moved to another seat, whispering to his new desk mate about how I was rude and I'm lucky he didn't "Stomp me out" I put my hood up and went back to looking out the window. The teacher ignored me or didn't see me one and I was fine with that, I had heard everything he was saying again and again so I just continued to focus on the scenery outside. This place was perfect for us; dark, cold, dreary and soulless as we are but it also was held close to Carlisle and Esme's hearts as it was the place they first met back in 1916 when Forks Washington was a small town. The bell rang and I made my way to my locker, avoiding the crowd as much as possible. I opened my locker and grabbed my book but as I closed it a smell wafted my way and my knees buckled. I growled under my breath and looked to the right of me. The blonde girl I had caught staring at me in the parking lot was standing beneath an air duct, the scent of cinnamon and whipped cream wafting off her body. I slammed my locker closed and left the building as quickly as possible.

I bolted into the woods and caught myself a deer before my temptation got the best of me. After I was finished I sat down on a boulder and let the fresh air try to help clear my mind. After a few minutes I decided to head back to school and I would try my best to avoid that girl.

When I walked into Chemistry class the teacher was already talking to the class. He stopped his lecture when I walked in.

"Take a seat next to Miss Swan." He pointed to a desk at the back of the class and there sat the girl whom I was hell bent on avoiding. I took a deep breath and walked to my seat. I sat down aimed my face to the air conditioner so as to blow her scent away from me.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Swan." She said from behind me. I ignored her the first time but she persisted. "Hello? You there?" I turned and faced her.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." I said and I turned my face back away.

"Nice to meet you." She said and I nodded. I spent the rest of the class holding my breath and decided to go home afterward.

At my house I walked right past Esme in the kitchen and straight up to my room. I sat down on the bed for a moment and looked at my dresser. I got up and grabbed my laptop before plopping down on the couch and logging into Facebook. I searched Rosalie Swan and she was the 2nd name to pop up. I clicked on her profile and looked through her profile. She seemed to be interested in hip hop music, soccer, cheerleading and she was a big fan of Kevin Hart. I took a risk that I was probably gonna regret later and sent her a request. I closed my laptop and decided to go downstairs and watch some TV.

Rosalie's POV  
At lunch my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out of my pocket. It said I had a friend request from Emmett Cullen. I accepted and started scrolling through his profile. It didn't have much on it besides a few pictures of landscapes and one picture of him. By the looks of it he had traveled a lot, his pictures ranged from snowy hill tops to sunny beaches and palm trees.

"What you looking at?" Alice asked me from her spot in Jasper's lap.

"The new guy in my Chemistry class sent me a friend request."

"Is he cute?" She asked and Jasper eyeballed her. "Hush it." She squinted at him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I showed her his picture.

"I heard of him." Jasper said. "Newton said he's scary as fuck and gives off the vibe of an angry tiger."

"Not to me, I think he's interesting."

"Well there's a first." Bella said, looking surprised.

"I think I'm gonna try to get to know him better." I said.

"Good luck." Alice smiled at me.

The next day I sat in chemistry class and waited for Emmett to come in, he sat down and faced away from me.

"What's up?" I asked and he turned slowly to me.

"Not much." He replied.

"You got any plans this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm going camping with my dad." He said.

"Oh, I was gonna see if you wanted to come with us on a hiking trip."

"Sorry." He said. "And be careful." After that we were quiet for the rest of the class.

Emmett's POV.  
After school ended I headed home and waited for Carlisle to get home from work. When he got home we headed out for our hunting trip.


End file.
